


A Quarter Til 2

by TheBoyWithTheBalloon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Other, Poetry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWithTheBalloon/pseuds/TheBoyWithTheBalloon
Summary: Do not attempt. This is a work of fiction. Please don't read if you've suffered from self harm or suicidal tendencies.





	A Quarter Til 2

12:17 pm  
Today is the day   
I'm so excited   
I've been so nervous about this day for weeks   
But I have it all planned out   
12:43 pm   
I have my outfit laid out, along with everything I'll need   
I thought I would be scared for this day to come, or at least sad, but I'm completely calm   
1:06 pm   
I'm dressed   
I look great   
My outfit makes me looks beautiful   
I'm preparing the room now   
1:19 pm   
The room is complete   
I tied the knot and the chair is in place   
1:23 pm   
All my letters are in a neat row on my desk   
The ones that needed to be sent went out with this morning's mail   
1:25 pm   
It's time now I step onto the chair I say all my quiet goodbyes   
To my family, my friends   
I put my apologies into the universe   
I hold my breath and say my final prayer   
1:45 pm   
My mom comes home from work   
She comes to check on me   
She screams   
Doesn't she understand I'm finally happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
